Scars Of A Star
by LittleMissUnderstood97
Summary: "I'm the only one out there who truly understands what you're going through, Alyx..." whispered Michael. Alyx shook her head, knowing it was only a dream, but... the words still had their allure. She froze as she felt someone step up behind her, and she felt Todd's breath at her ear. "But I'm the one who's actually here for you." Eventual Todd/OC OR Michael/OC. Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so in one of my various, strange, and slightly concerning daydreams, i came up with this. I haven't got many plans for it, only a sketch. But, with any luck, it should be fairly-okay like. And just to avoid getting sued- NO! I do not own Stargate Atlantis. All rights go to whoever does. Although, if I did own it, there would be way more seasons, way more Todd, Michael wouldn't have died and Teyla would have gotten with Sheppard. Oh, and a movie. There would have been a totally kick-ass movie.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Commander walked undisturbed through the halls. No one stopped to talk to him, there was no need to. You only spoke to him if you really had to, it was common knowledge on the hive he did not like being disturbed. It was a common misconception among humans, even the more educated ones, that all wraith merely lived to serve their queens. Perhaps for a few, yes, but usually they all wanted just one thing , a desire shared by all wraith- the need to survive. Most served their queens devotedly because she had the power to ensure that survival, hence the need to gain her approval. You displease your queen and your life was doomed to be a short one.

Which is why the Commander had opened his newest project. He stopped suddenly, but purposefully, and checked that no one was watching him. There wasn't. He stepped into the room before him, that was empty apart from a single wraith. The wraith had long, straight white hair, and a small spiral tattoo by his left eye.

"Commander," he greeted with a small respectful bow. "You wished to see me?".

The Commander watched his head-scientist, analyzing his movements and reactions. "You came unfollowed?".

The scientist nodded. "Good. Is the subject secure?".

The scientist nodded again. "Yes. The subject has been restrained and is currently held in my research laboratory. I have two guards stationed outside, ordered to not allow access to anyone but myself.".

The Commander's stare hardened.

"And you of course, Commander." the scientist added hastily.

"Good. I will expect updates of your progress at regular intervals. That is all."

At that, the Commander turned and walked away, leaving the scientist alone in the room. He stood there for a moment, wondering if that went well or not, deciding if that the best move would just be to continue. He walked out and headed straight to his lab.

He, like his superior was undisturbed. This was not uncommon for him either. Inter-wraith communication between scientists was rare between 'projects'. Professional pride and jealousy was the main reason for this. When everyone wanted to please their queen, paranoia was a strong feeling. Scientists kept to themselves and to their research. You worked to protect your glory as you wanted it to be yours alone.

He reached his lab quickly, and walked past the guards unchallenged. The lab itself was dark and empty, holding just one monitor and a few tables. All of these were up against the walls, except one which sat in the Centre. Due to it being dark, the table was nothing more than a vague outline, as was the 'subject' strapped upon it.

The scientist stepped closer to look at the figure before him and smiled as it glared up at him, bright eyes reflecting the small amount of light the screen gave. It was a young woman dressed in black, torn, long sleeved bodice top and tight black trousers. Laced up to her knees were small-heeled boots. Her eyes were amber, blazing with defiance and her rose lips stood out on her pale skin, which contrasted with the black streaks in her otherwise white hair. Hair that, should she have been upright, would have fallen straightly down to her lower back.

"Hows my subject?" the wraith asked silkily, reaching out to trace a line from her shoulder to her wrist, which was bleeding slightly from where she had struggled. Her blood looked black in the dim light.

"Still fighting?" he asked, running his hand over the metal holding her down. "Good. It will make this all the more... enjoyable."

She said nothing and looked away, causing the wraith to smile.

"Although," he said quietly "this defiance will not last."

He moved suddenly away to another table, and spent a moment quietly choosing from the various surgery blades before him. He decided on a smaller one, with a thin blade and a jagged serrated edge. The scientist then held it so light from the screen glinted off the blade dramatically, and he smiled, knowing she was watching. The wraith's voice was sarcastic.

"I apologies for its crude appearance, but I can assure you my tools are quite effective."

The woman didn't respond, merely watched as he leaned over her. He smirked.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

The scientist looked at the DNA analysis on the monitor in front of him. Incredible. His subject was sleeping, a strand of white hair falling and rising on her cheeks she breathed. He had had to stun her after the first stages of research had been completed. After the initial phases, the surgery needed to be a lot more precise, and her thrashing wasn't helping matters.

She moaned stirring back into consciousness.

The wraith smiled as he turned. "It would seem your... condition makes you quite resilient. The stunners effects wear off quicker than I had anticipated. Though this does not effect my plans for you."

She suprised him then.

"And what would they be?"

He looked at her stunned. She had never spoken before this moment, only hints of her voice were heard through gasps of pain. The wraith walked over to her.

"So you can talk. I was beginning to think you were incapable of speech."

Her eyes narrowed. "Hardly. But you're avoiding my question, and it would be wise to answer."

"Oh, really. And why is that? I fail to see how you will have you revenge given your current..." he paused to tap her wrist restraints "..position".

He couldn't deny he had expected her to sound different. He was suprised. Pleasantly so. After so many years of nothing but the gravelly voices of his fellow wraith and the agonized screams from those he fed upon, her's was a rare treat. Her voice was what he could only describe as rough silk, and the harsh tone of her words was like fire to listen to. It was impressive she could sound so fierce and imposing when she was clearly at the disadvantage.

She laughed with no humor."But I will be free."

He moved back to the monitor.

"Then why concern yourself with what I have in mind for you?" he didn't bother hiding his amusement.

She focused on the ceiling. "Curiosity."

"After I have completed my research you will be removed from my possession, and your fate will be my Queen's to decide." He frowned, sounding slightly irritated. "No doubt the Commander will ask to keep you, he appeared to show an interest in you during his inspections."

"Inspections? What inspections?"

"You were unconscious."

"And what did he learn?"

A voice sounded from the doorway.

"That this project is worth continuing."

The Commander walked forward, tilting his head slightly so that his dreadlocks fell more on one side. "How are you feeling?"

She didn't respond immediately.

"...A little happier now that I've seen you."

An amused but shocked smile tugged at the Commander's mouth. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because now I know what you look like, I can hunt you down later."

The Commander laughed again before walking over. "You must hunger by now."

She didn't answer. He leaned down so their noses were only four inches apart. "I'll take that as a yes. Guards."

Two wraith in bone masks entered, and the Commander turned to the scientist who nodded and pressed a few buttons on his control panel. The restraints opened, but before she could move, the metal was replaced by the two guard's hands.

Once again the Commander's face loomed above her.

"One condition."

She waited.

"What are you called?"

She frowned. "Sorry?"

"Your name." He smirked. "You do have one?"

She looked away. "I do."

"Please share."

"For what purpose?" She glared up at him, amber eyes burning. "How could it possibly help your research? And I use the term loosely."

"No scientific purpose. I just assumed you would like to do something about that hunger." He turned his back on her. "But clearly that isn't the case." He began to walk away.

"Alyxendria!" she burst out, looking at him with a mixture of pleading and hatred. "Alyxendria..."

He looked back over his shoulder. "Was that so difficult?". He turned to the scientist. "Take her." he left.

The scientist watched him leave and then looked at Alyxendria. he turned to the door. "Bring her." he commanded the guards.

They walked through the corridors, and Alyx, as she was called by those few who knew her well, tried to take in as many details as possible. When she had been first captured she had been strong, strong enough to escape. But after the experiments she had been subjected to during her imprisonment, she was weak. Otherwise the guards holding her arms would already be dead. Alyx wasn't a fool, she knew why she was here, and she knew where she was going. That doesn't mean she liked it, she never did.

After a few moments of being continually stared at by those unaware, Alyx spoke to her tormentor. "Why all the tension? There weren't this many soldiers when I was brought in, why the sudden increase in muscle?"

She raised her eyebrows. "This isn't all because of my threats to you and your Commander, is it?"

"No," replied the scientist. "It's because of them." He indicated the cell they were going to walk the past at the end of the corridor.

Alyx looked to see a group of people behind bars, watching them intently. One in particular. He had short black hair, and was wearing some kind of military uniform. He came up to the bars as they passed, ignoring the wraith to look at Alyx.

"And who might you be?" Alyx watched him, and after no reply, he tried again. "Uh, well, my name's Sheppard. John Sheppard."

Alyx looked at him, unsure how to react.

"I'm another prisoner." and then the guards dragged her after the scientist.

She stole one more look at him before she disappeared.

His voice followed her.

"If I can help it, not for much longer."

* * *

**Okay, what do we think? Read and review people, please! At the risk of sounding desparate, PLEASE REVIEW! *Ahem* So, yeah. Again, I have only a really rough idea where I want to go with this. THANKS FOR READING! Oh, and REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or any spaceships or whatever, I only own the people I make up. So far, thats only Alyx, so no problems here.**

**A/N: So...hello. I'm sorry about the wait (I get distracted so easily it unreal...), but with any luck you're all nice people and don't mind too much. Of course you are. So, um, yeah. My mad, mildly guilty babbling aside, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Who d'you think that was?" asked Ronon looking at Sheppard who was staring at the corner the woman just disappeared round.

"I don't know..." answered Sheppard slowly. "But clearly she's not just any prisoner."

"What makes you say that?" asked Ford quickly immediately wanting to know any information that Sheppard did.

Sheppard frowned. "Well," he said turning to face the ex-lieutenant. "Did you see what happened up there?". He indicated the other end of the corridor where the mystery woman had first appeared.

"No," answered Ford truthfully.

"Now, I don't know what was actually said, but it looked like they were having a nice little conversation."

Ford looked at him blankly. Sheppard tried again.

"Look, when have you known a wraith to speak to a human without threatening them every three words?"

Ford frowned. "I thought you said you couldn't hear what they were saying?"

Sheppard shrugged. "Well, I couldn't, I just-"

"So how do you know he wasn't threatening her?"

John opened his mouth with an irritated retort, but Teyla spoke first.

"Major Sheppard is right. I sensed there was no anger from the wraith, but..."

Teyla paused and shook her head, looking confused. Ronon watched her curiously.

"But?"

"The woman he was with..." she shook her head again, then looked earnestly at them. "I could feel something was different about her. There was so much rage coming from her-"

"Wait, hold on." Sheppard stepped towards her. "You mean you felt her emotions? I thought that only worked with wraith."

"Yes," said Teyla slowly. "But she was human, so it cannot be possible. Perhaps the enzyme could be affecting my ability?" Teyla wondered, trying to justify the anomaly.

"Maybe." agreed Sheppard.

* * *

Alyx could feel some strength returning to her, but not enough for an escape attempt. The scientist made sure she hadn't had enough for that. He was watching her now as she stood up on her own for the first time in days.

"Do you feel better?" he asked walking slowly around her.

"Mildly." answered Alyx coldly. "That was nowhere near enough to satisfy me, but I suppose that was the point." She glared, then motioned towards door where two guards stood watch. "Shall we?"

Of course, those weren't the only guards. There were another two standing the other side of the room, and then another outside ready to raise the alarm should she try something. Otherwise she would have already gone, and the scientist dead. But, alas, that would have to wait.

The wraith smiled and walked over to her. He glanced over her once and then turned to the door.

"Good enough," he murmured, then gestured for the guards to take her by the arms again. Alyx tugged herself free.

"I can walk, thank you. And what am I 'good enough' for?"

The wraith looked at her with what would have undoubtedly been raised eyebrows if he had had any. "To continue my research, of course."

Alyx clenched her fists. So she was only allowed to regain some strength so he could continue his experiments on her? Her eyes flickered between the two guards beside her.

She'd had enough.

Fueled by rage, years worth of training and fighting enemies in order to survive came to the front of her mind. silently, her right hand snapped out and knocked the closest guard's stunner from his grasp. Without pausing, she dropped to a crouch and sweeped her leg out in an arc, knocking the same wraith's feet from under him. Before anyone had truly realised what was happening, she snatched the stunner as it hit the floor. Moving swiftly she took out both wraith beside her and twirled, stunning the two wraith by the door as she stopped.

Just in time to see the scientist's coat whip out of sight.

Panting Alyx moved toward the door. Usually she would have chased the scientist down and killed him for what he had done to her, but her strength was already failing. As she stepped towards the lab's exit she felt a hand wrap around her ankle. Alyx looked down to see a half-conscious wraith dragging himself towards her. She turned the stunner so it's point faced the ground and stabbed him quickly in the throat.

Her strength wasn't the only thing fading. So was her mercy.

An alarm began to sound throughout the hive and Alyx cursed. She dropped the stunner and quickly looked around her, and noticed through the open door cocoons were visible. She sighed and moved fast towards them. Her plan to survive this wasn't pretty, but it was her only option.

* * *

"Where is she?!" growled the Commander, turning away from the corpses to face his Head Scientist.

The wraith looked at the floor with a mixture of shame and anger. "I do not know, Commander. Rest assured, she will be found."

"Not soon enough!" snarled the Commander, striding forward. "Do you not think hearing of this failure may displease a Queen with so many worries on her mind already? Are you not concerned with the humans we hold prisoners?"

"They are mere humans, I do not see why concern is necessary"

"And your arrogance is what allowed the subject to escape. The woman, Alyxendria, is now loose on the ship armed with her extensive knowledge on how to destroy it."

The Scientist stiffened. "Are you suggesting I told her how to damage the hive?" He asked tersely.

"Don't be a fool." hissed the Commander in response. "You know what she is, she must have spent time around wraith technology. And given her DNA structure, that may have been more time than we had originally anticipated."

"We don't know that for certain-"

"Find her!" roared the Commander with such ferocity it made the other wraith flinch. There was a reason he was second-in-command, after all.

"...Of course."

The Scientist left, and after a few moments deep, heavy breathing, so did his superior. But both wraith could agree on one thing. The woman wasn't going to stay near the place she fought so strongly to be free of, she would have moved to hide in another part of the hive. So, going by this shared assumption, they had the search begin on the other side of the hive, combing every room for some trace of her.

It was never wise to assume such things of Alyxendria.

If the wraith had spent a bit more care observing their surrounding before they left, they may have noticed that an opening had been cut down the bottom-right edge of the centre cocoon. An opening Alyxendria herself climbed out of a few minutes after their exits.

When realising that within seconds they would be searching for her, she had immediately tried to predict their actions. They would probably first look nearby, in hope that she hadn't gone far, then they would spread their search further.

But, she thought grimly picking up the stunner she so recently discarded, they weren't likely to spend time searching where she presumably just ran from ,would they? She swallowed, not looking forward to where she was planning to spend the next few hours, and with a determination to survive it that was comparable to steel she kneeled in front of the cocoon before her and began to quickly use the stunner to cut through the binds that would hold a human till death. When it was large enough, she slid in carefully, wrinkling her nose in disgust. Oh, the things she did to carry on living.

Alyx inwardly groaned as she pushed the cocoon's warm interior to the side and moved herself into a comfortable position, using her hand to hold the slit roughly close. She remained like that for several hours.

Now it was safe she straightened her long legs with a moan of discomfort, stretching her stiff muscles. Alyx pushed a white strand of hair from her eyes and began to make her way to where she knew he dart bay to be, looking around corners, cautious and ready. She had spent so long defending her life in this way that it all came naturally. Alyx made it a few corridors before she allowed her mind to wander slightly to the conversations she had heard while hiding. Apparently it was not her act of rebellion that initially caused the alarms to be activated, but that it was due to the human prisoners she had seen earlier.

All things considered, she was impressed they managed to escape their cell (-she'd never been able to-) and was mildly surprised to hear they were soon captured again. Due to compassion no less. Alyx guessed her surprise was because they had seemed.. . stronger somehow.

Alyx thought back to all the people she had passed earlier, would they have stopped to save them too? For a moment she felt something close to regret... then she forced herself to remove all emotion. She couldn't afford to do otherwise. It had been so long since she could let her guard down without fear of being kidnapped, for example. Forcibly taken to a hive where she was tortured and restrained till the point of starvation, only to be brought back from the brink to do it all again. Used, again and again and again and again! She hated it, her whole life the same story. She smiled spitefully, not that it all mattered, she was used to it. don't get me wrong, thought Alyx, there are nice humans, innocent humans, in the galaxy. Hell, she'd met a few. But, no matter how nice they all were, they never stayed that way. Not when they really got to know her...

She had made it roughly halfway to her destination before she encountered any resistance. Two wraith guards, weak from what appeared to be hunger and distracted by the rebellion they were facing from a man they just placed in a cocoon. In the end they had to stun him (-repeatedly, Alyx noted with interest-) but before she could think about that one turned and looked right at her.

The fight that ensued took longer than it should have done, and she knew it. she was getting weaker and weaker, soon she wouldn't be able to move. She needed to stop the hunger. Now. Looking around she felt some grim satisfaction. Alyx was lucky to be stopped where she had.

Feeling a fire spread through her, she stepped unsteadily forward to the nearest cocoon. It contained what looked like a young woman, may even have been pretty if she weren't so drained. she probably entered the cocoon at the age of about 25. When Alyx got close she opened her eyes, blue, and looked at Alyx, taking in the pale skin, bright eyes, and white teeth biting down on her lower lip in pain. Hunger. The woman's eyes widened in hope.

"You... you are human."

Alyx groaned and lost all restraint.

"Not entirely."

With a snarl that rivaled a lion she brought her right hand to the woman's chest with inhuman speed, and let out a moan as the prisoner's very life force flowed into her. The fire slowly lost all power as her hunger was sated, her thirst for human life quenched. It was, of course, why she was kidnapped for the research in the first place.

Alyxendria was half human...

Half wraith.

* * *

**So, yeah. What do we think? Personally, I'm not sure what to make of that chapter, kinda moved a little slow for me. If ya feel the same, she meets the team properly in the next chapter if it is any consolation. This is set during the episode 'The Hive (part 2)' in season 2, just in case i didn't mention that earlier. So, uh, right. **

**Please review! They mean a lot, it's always great to know what you guys think, even if it's to tell me you don't like it. I welcome flames if they tell me why, don't tell me you don't like it and not say why, give me a way to make it better. Thankyou and Goodnight! *takes off top-hat, bows and steps backwards off stage***


End file.
